School Can Be Fun!
by DreamLSD
Summary: Some might say school is fun, Some might say school is dumb, for Natsu Dragneal He hates school and it doesn't help that he swaps schools often either. [AU] [OC'S] [Small Harem]
1. School

School can be fun?

Some might say school is fun, Some might say school is dumb, for Natsu Dragneal He hates school and it doesn't help that he swaps schools often either.

"God dammit, Why do I have to have school today!" This is non-other than Natsu Dragneal, Natsu is a very fit and kind person and is in no way up himself, but he has a dark side to him He hates school with a passion, this is mainly because his dad always travels around the world so he has to go with him on his travels, He is never in a school for more than 1 year at a time.

Natsu is now 16 years old and in a new student at "The Grand Fairy" located in Magnolia, Fiore. Natsu is now living alone for the rest of his schooling life in his own House on the side of the Magnolian Hills which is a very expensive area to live in.

Natsu hurry into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his first day of school, he quickly had his shower and is now in his kitchen cooking some breakfast for himself which consisted of eggs and toast. He quickly finishes his breakfast and brushed his teeth and was locking up his newly bought home.

Now he was in a dilemma 'Ahh, what car do I take' Natsu thought as he was looking at his two cars. "G-Wagon or Maserati?" He kept asking himself. He soon came to a decision of taking the G-Wagon to school because it was his fathers 'Going away' gift.

Natsu can now be cruising in his car down the main street of Magnolia heading straight towards the coast where his school "The Grand Fairy" is located. Ow and of cause his pumping some of his favourite tunes as he closes into Magnolia.

As he was towards the entrance he saw a glimpse of long flowing white hair and a beautiful smiling face and girl running towards the entrance of the school.

Natsu slowly turns into the schools parking lot, as he was driving in his Black AMG down the first set of the school parking lot a lot of people eyeing him and wondering who was driving such a beauty. Natsu quickly found a park right in front of the main entrance of the school and slowly got out of his car. As he locked around he saw a lot of student looking at him some with dreamy eyes some were fuming mainly the guys at the school.

"Yo, Natsu!" Natsu turned around curiously as to who said his name. Natsu is greeted with a raven haired boy about the same age as him. Natsu at this point recognized the person in front of him, it was none other than Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's friend form 3 years ago at his old school Sabertooth High.

"Wow didn't expect you to be here, how have you been?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Nothing much I just transferred here this year and I'm living with my aunty who teaches hear for a while." Gray responded with a enthralled smile upon his face. "How about you I thought you would still be traveling with your dad?"

"Nope, I'm living alone in Magnolia until I finish school and then I don't know what I'm going to do after that." Natsu answered.

Gray was not listening as he was admiring Natsus car. "Gray?" 'Ceebs' Natsu thought as he left Gray there to inspect his car.

Natsu was now walking up the steps towards the main entrance of his new school.

"Welcome!" a number of girls said at the entrance of the school.

Natsu is now found wondering around the corridors looking for the headmaster's office to collect his timetable and his form room for the year. He quickly finds the headmaster room with the help of a old man he had to ask for directions.

"Knock" "Knock" "Come in" he heard a women speak Natsu turned the door handle and stepped into the room where he was greeted with a beautiful blond haired woman as well as a beautiful Raven haired women.

"Hi, you must be the new student Natsu is it?" The blonde women spoke

"Yes That's me Mrs..?" Natsu responded

"I'm a miss Natsu and please just call me Layla" Now known as Layla responded with a huge smile

"Already hitting on a new student are we Layla?" The Raven haired women spoke causing Layla to blush

"I don't know what you are talking about Ur." Layla said looking away from Ur and laid her eyes upon Natsu "Sorry about that Natsu, Are you looking for your schedule?"

"That's fine and yes I'm here to get my schedule Layla." Natsu answered with a warm smile witch made Layla and Ur blush.

"O,Ok I will get it for your right away." Layla said as she went over to her filing cabinet to get Natsu's schedule.

"So Natsu is it, I'm Ur one of the teaches here, and I think I just maybe your homeroom and HPE teacher as I believe I have a new student for both." Ur said as she walked over to Natsu to greet him.

"Yep that's me, and excuse me but what do I call you Miss or Mrs or just Ur?" Natsu asked with a Smile

"Just call me Ur I am not to found of formalities." Ur said back with a smile

"Ok here you go Natsu." Layla said as she was now in front of Natsu and beside he best friend handing Natsu He schedule.

"Also you can just follow Ur when she leaves because she's your new Homeroom teacher." Layla said with a warm smile. "Thanks a lot for your help Layla!" Natsu said with intensity

"That's quiet alright now go to class its starting in 5 minutes." Layla responded while gesturing for Ur to show him the way.

"Alright Natsu lets go to our homeroom and introduce you to everyone." Ur said with a bright smile. "Lead the way." Natsu said with another one of his warm smiles.

"Follow me."

 **Outside homeroom**

"Just wait here until I call you in Natsu." Ur said "Sure thing."

 **A few seconds later**

"Come in Natsu." Natsu heard Ur call out to him from the inside of his homeroom.

Natsu enters the class room with a warm smile which caused an uproar of anger from the male students and caused many of the females of the class the blush 50 shades of red.

"Hi I am Natsu Dragneel it's a pleasure to accompany all of you this year!" Natsu said with a warm smile still plastered upon his face.

"Is there any question's that you wish to ask Natsu before he gets settled in?" Ur said

"Yes Brandish?"

The green haired teen now known as Brandish asked "Hi Natsu it's a pleasure to meet you, by any chance are you the new guy who moved into Magnolia hills?" This question caused a lot of attention to be focused onto Natsu. "Yep that's me I am living alone for 2 years because of my dad always travelling around so I have to move with him not I can just stay in one place and live out the rest of my schooling life."

"Alright anymore questions?" Ur asked. "Good Natsu go take a seat next to Mirajane." Ur then said.

"Sure thing Ur!" He said as he made his way to his seat.

As Natsu was making his way to his seat he saw the same girl he noticed this morning running towards the gate of his school 'Mira' Natsu thought of her name has he was looking at her Mira shifted her gaze to Natsu and they locked eyes Natsu in response Smiled warmly at her and caused he to smile and blush a bit back to him. 

"Hi I'm Natsu it's a pleasure to meet you Mirajane" Natsu said as he sat down.

"Hi Natsu and please just call me Mira." Mira said with a bright smile which in turn made Natsu blush. "Ow yea Natsu what lesions do you have?" Mira asked.

"Hm let's see I haven't even looked at it yet."

I have HPE first then English, then I have Math and Business, then my last two lesions are Spares." Natsu said.

"Yay you have the same lesions as me, Just follow me and I'll show you where everything is." Mira said with another one of her bright smiles.

"Really Thanks a lot Mira, I would really appreciate that." Natsu said sincerely

"T,That's no problem at all Natsu." Mira stuttered out

The rest of the lesion went by quickly with Natsu and Mira talking to each other and girls talking about Natsu and The guys complaining about how close Natsu and Mira are already.

" **Bell right"**

"Alright get out of here, also Natsu I believe you have HPE now do you have your clothes?"

"Sure do Ur" Natsu said

"Alright Mira can you show him the way? I'll be waiting out on Oval 1" Ur said

"Sure thing!" Mira said cheerfully as she grabbed Natsu by his hand and led him to the changing room which was right next to the oval and next to the Women's Changing rooms.

As Natsu was getting changed he noticed that he forgot to pack a T-Shirt So he just left the changing room without one on. As he reached the group of students do some stretches he approached Ur who he tapped on the solder which caused her to stop talking to Mira and turn around which in turn created a view for Mira

"Natsu what are you doing without a shirt on?" Ur asked flustered because of the sight of his abs and well-built chest and shoulders

"Well.. I forgot to pack my Shirt and I don't want to get my white school shirt dirty so I just didn't put one on." Natsu said simply

"Gray!, do you have a spare shirt that Natsu can wear? Ur asked

"Yea sure" Gray responded flatly as he made his way over to the changing rooms to grab a spare shirt for Natsu.

"Owwww" a lot of the girls whined including Mira

Gray arrived back with his T-Shirt and handed it to Natsu "It might be a bit tight considering I wore it when we went to Sabertooth High."

Natsu finally got the shirt on and it was tight so it defined all of his muscles.

"Alright with that settled let's finish stretching then we will do a Stamina course which will go thru this entire term." Ur announced witch caused a lot of the student to groan.

"With that said we will be doing time testing today and Push up testing, now everyone get into groups of 2." Ur said

"Natsu you want to be my partner?" Mira said "I'd love to be with you!" Natsu said cheerfully and didn't realise the effect his words had on Mira.

"Alright lovebirds get on the gowned and into planking positions." Ur said to the pair witch caused them to blush but made them get onto the ground non the less.

"Ready 3,2,1 Up" Ur counted down before everyone started their Planks for a core strength analysis a lot of people droped out before the timer hit 30 seconds but by the timer got to 1 minute a lot of people were done including Gray who was right on the minute mark.

'Wow Mira you got a strong core considering your still up with those huge boobs on your chest' Natsu thought.

"N,Natsu I don't think I can do this any longer." Mira struggled to say as she fell onto the ground

"It's alright you did really well Mira!" Natsu said cheerfully

"Thanks Natsu." Mira responded while breathing ruggedly.

'Natsu your so strong' Mira thought as she looked around everyone else have dropped out and it was just Natsu left.

Everyone was watching Natsu as he was effortlessly doing the plank for well of 3 minutes now.

"Ur, can I stop now I can do a 10-minute plank this is just getting boring now." Natsu said eagerly.

"Hmm sure if you can plank for 30 seconds with Mira sitting on your back." Ur said with a cheeky smile.

"Ummm, ok I guess." Natsu said as he looked up to see Mira slowly descending onto his Di…back. Mira saw Natsu looking at her and gave him a smirk knowing what he was thinking at the time. Mira pressed her breasts onto Natsus back, this action caused a uproar of jealousy from the male students.

"Mira do you have to hold on so tight?" Natsu complained not that he didn't mind of cause. "Your just so warm." Mira said as a whisper so only Natsu could hear. This whisper caused Natsu to blush heavily.

"Alright times up, Natsu Good Job on your part and Mira you can let go of Natsu now." Ur said Flatly

"Natsu I didn't think you where that strong." Mira said "Well I do work out often so I guess yea." Natsu responded.

"Alright time for Pushups!" Ur chanted.

 **After HPE and in English class**

"Alright listen up this term you will be doing a group assignment; you can pick your groups I don't really care who you go with." With that said everyone flocked around Mira and asked her to be their group partner.

"Mira please be my partner." A random class member said. "Umm sorry but I already have a partner." Mira said blankly. "Hey Mira, who are you going with?" Natsu asked "You silly" Mira said with a very warm smile that made Natsu feel unexpectedly warm and a bit tingly inside.

"Alright everyone has their groups?" The teacher asked "Yep" Brandish said while sitting next to a scarlet haired girl.

"So Mira when do you want to work on it and where?" Natsu asked "I was thinking we could do it early and get it out of the way." Mira said joyfully "Ok where do you want to do it, My place?" Natsu responded "Sure that would be fun!" Mira said joyfully

"So its settled my place and do you want to start today, after school?" "Great its settled."

 **After school**

"So Natsu how do you like the school?" Mira questioned while she and Natsu were walking out of the exit of the school towards his car. "Well it's not boring at least and the people are nice." Natsu responded as he pulled out his car keys to unlock his car.

"Nice car Natsu!" Mira said admiring his car. "Thanks Mira." Natsu said flashing a warm smile.

 **In car**

"Hey Mira what music do you like?" Natsu said creating a conversation between the two. "Hm well I like a lot what about you?" "Well I like a lot of music as well; I like Drake the most at the moment." (A/N: Come on who doesn't!) "I love Drake" Mira responded.

They listened to Drake in silence for the rest of the way to Natsus House.

 **Now I know I said that I would start this story a lot I mean a lot sooner but I was kind of lazy to say the least. Anyways with that out of the road as you may have notice I am debating on weather making this a harem or just NaMi as the single Pairing or I can do a small harem with like 4 girls in the harem.**

 **So with that said Please find the time to review this story, as it gives me motivation to keep writing, also give me any thoughts and ideas for the story.**

 **DreamLSD Out!**


	2. I Love You

**4:00 PM**

"Nice house Natsu!" Mira said looking at the front of his new home. "Thanks Mira sometimes it feels a bit lonely in it when you live by yourself in such a huge house." Natsu responded as he took out his keys to unlock the door.

As they entered Natsus house. "Hey Mira are you hungry?" Natsu asked. "No I'm fine thanks for offering though." Mira responded with a smile. "Alright I'm going to make something to eat you can have a look around if you want, are you sure you don't want anything?" Natsu said "No I'm fine thanks again for offering, where's the Bathroom though?" Mira questioned. "Top floor is my room and there is a bathroom in it so I will meet you up there when I'm done making some food." Natsu answered with a smile.

"Ok I'll see you up there Natsu!" Mira said with a bright smile witch made Natsu blush at her cuteness. "Ok see you soon."

 **Natsu's room 6:00 PM**

"Alright I think that's enough work for tonight, do you want to stay for dinner Mira." Natsu questioned. "Sure I would love to let me text my Younger brother and sister telling them I won't be home till late."

"Alright all done Natsu what's for dinner?" Mira questioned as she entered the Kitchen "Well I don't have many ingredients at the moment for me to cook a dinner for us so what do you want for takeaway?" Questioned Natsu "Hmm, I heard of a new delivery burger joint in town that opened up recently." Mira said "Burgers it is you know the number Mira?" Natsu questioned. "Yep just got it then." Mira responded while telling him the number.

"Ok Mira what do you want I'm getting a chicken burger." "I'll have the same as you." Mira responded "Do you want any sides?" Natsu asked. "Chips?" Mira asked "Sure."

 **Natsu finished ordering.**

"Alright I got you A chicken burger and I ordered a large fries for us as well." Natsu said as he sat down next to Mira on the couch in front of his 90-inch T.V. "What do you want to watch Natsu I don't know what to pick Mira said scrolling though Netflix deciding on what to watch. "I don't mind what we watch. Just something entertaining." Natsu responded "Hmm how about we watch a random movie?" Mira said "Sure." Natsu said "Ok, pick a letter in the Alphabet and that's what the movie will start with." Mira chirped "Ok, um. F" Natsu said "Ok" Mira started to scroll through the movies starting with F and ended up on a movie called 'Fifty Shades of Grey' This made Natsu blush "Hey.. Ding Dong" Natsu was cut short as the doorbell rang and he raced out to pick up the food. As Natsu left Mira started to play the movie but paused it on the first scene.

'OMG I can't believe that we got this movie, I'm so happy, maybe I can get him to ask me out, or maybe something more exiting like..' Mira thoughts were cut short as Natsu came back with their take away.

"Alright you ready to watch the movie Natsu!" Mira said while taking the food from Natsu. "Umm yea, it can't be that bad right?" Natsu responded

 **After the movie**

"Hey Natsu have you met anyone at our school that you like?" Mira asked at the end of the film with a slight blush upon her face. "Yea I do like this one girl but I'm not sure if she is interested or if she has a boyfriend." Sad responded in a somewhat sad tone. Mira could not help but be a little bit sad because of the possible fact that the girl isn't her. "Who is she?" Mira asked

This caused Natsu to hesitate into telling her who because he was not sure how Mira would react. "Well umm, how do I put this." Natsu thought out load. "How do you put what?" Mira asked.

"Ok, Mira are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Natsu said calmly "Nope." Mira said with a smile, happy that he had said something. "Well um do you want to go out sometime?" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head. "I would love to Natsu, but before that, I need to tell you something." Mira said. "What is it?" Natsu responded. "Natsu I know this is very soon but I honestly think that I am deeply in love with you, you just make me feel so warm and happy whenever I'm talking or even just being around you, you make me feel sooo complete insid…." She was cut short as Natsu leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft and calming way. Mira was stunned by this action but responded and started to deepen the kiss that the two where sharing.

Natsu started to move his hands all over her body, he didn't know why he was doing this it just felt right to be quite honest. Natsu moved his right hand up to her left breast and when he squeezed her breast she let out a soft 'Moan' of pleasure. Natsu didn't realise that it was a pleasure filed moan and instantly pulled away.

"Mira I'm so sorry I don't know what came over m.." Natsu was cut short. "Natsu did I say stop?" Mira questioned with a voice full of lust. "Wha.." Natsu was cut short again by Mira jumping on top of him and initiated another heated make out session.

Natsu was stunned from her action but quickly recovered and started to deepen the kiss while squeezing her bounceful ass and softly squeezing her breasts, this was causing moan's to leak from Mira and she slowly became wetter quicker and quicker.

Mira felt something very hard pressing against her crotch and stomach and moved one of her hands form Natsu's head down to his raging boner. She started to stoke him thru his pants, this action was causing Natsu to moan uncontrollably.

"Mira are you sure about this because I'm happy if you are." Natsu said as he broke away from the kiss. "I've never been more sure in my life Natsu" Mira said as she leaned forward and captured her lips once more. They kissed for a little while before Natsu pulled away. "I'm up for it, but I think we need to get out of our school clothes if we don't want to ruin them for tomorrow." Natsu said, while adding a wink at the end.

Natsu got off of Mira and started to remove his shirt and pants, he threw them accros the room and was now standing in nothing but his boxers witch was on the verge of ripping from his raging boner.

Mira was removing her cloths in the most seductive way you could imagine, slowly taking off her pants and bending over in front of Natsu to give him the greatest view's any man could ask for. She was now standing in her white lingerie in front of Natsu they were looking into each other's eye's deeply not bothering to hide their blushes.

Mira broke the silence "Ow Natsu." Mira purred seductively "What?" Natsu said with a caring voice. "Will. You. Fuck. Me. In. The. Shower?" Mira said as she approached Natsu with a sway in her steps.

Natsu was blushing extremely heavily at this point and was not sure how he should respond as he has never been in this situation before. Mira was now right in front of Natsu and about to speak but was interrupted by Natsu picking her up and running to the bathroom.

Mira giggles as his boldness, "Shower or Bath?" Natsu said quickly. "Hmm let's do the shower first but I think you need to put me down so I can take of the rest of yours and my cloths." Mira said.

Natsu was now standing naked within the bathroom watching Mira take off her undergarments. Mira bent over in front of Natsu for the second and defiantly not the last time she will in this night. Mira slowly started to pull down her panties and giving Natsu a wonderful sight of her perfect set of second lips.

This action caused Natsu to lose it and walked up behind of Mira and pressed his impressive manhood on her while he unclipped her bra to speed up the process of getting in the shower.

Mira felt the heat and the size of his manhood against her skin and smirked thinking of a way to unleash the beast within him. Mira went up on her tiptoes while still bending over. This action aligned her pussy with his throbbing erection. Mira moaned as she felt the nob of Natsu's erection pushing itself into her awaiting lips. Mira let out a small moan which was heard by Natsu.

"That little moan you let out was very cute but two can play that game." Natsu said while leaning over her back.

Natsu slowly pushed in more witch was causing a number of moans to be released from Mira, Natsu smirked and quickly pulled out, Mira looked over her shoulder with a annoyed expression witch went unnoticed by Natsu as he instantly picked her up and ran into the open shower.

Natsu was standing under the shower while holding Mira by her bounce-full ass while they made out passionately, while they make out their sexes rub against each other under the warm water flowing down onto the body's.

Natsu slowly lifts Mira up so she her pussy in aligned with his shaft, he slowly drops her onto his shaft until he feels her barrier, Natsu breaks the kiss and leans into her ear whispering. "Are you sure about this Mira?"

Mira responded with a kiss, witch Natsu took as a yes from the white haired goddess, as he dropped her straight onto his shaft causing Mira to scream and moan into the kiss she was sharing with Natsu.

Natsu did not move and waited for Mira to give him the signal. 'God dam this feels way to good!' Natsu internally screamed.

Mira broke the kiss and whispered into Natsu's ear "Please start moving." Mira said. Natsu started to move slowly thrusting his hips up into her with a slow meiotic movements causer Mira to moan uncontrollably, intern Natsu started to moan from the tightness off Mira's pussy.

"Mira I don't I can hold back much longer you feel incredible." Natsu said while focusing on thrusting. "Don't hold back Natsu I want you to fuck me as hard as you can until I can't walk or talk…Make me…yours." Mira whispered the last part.

With that said Natsu leaned in for another kiss while speeding up his thrusts causing Mira to moan uncontrollably. "Mira I'm going to cum, I need to take it out." Natsu said but Mira rapped her legs around his back and said between moan's "I don't want you to pull out, I want you to cum inside me." Mira said letting her need flow into her words.

"IM CUMING!" Natsu and Mira yelled in unison. Mira felt her insides overflowing with Natsu's cum and she for once in her life felt total completeness.

"Natsu that was amazing." Mira said with a smile filled with happiness as he withdrew from her and put her down. "Yea, that was amazing but I think we should get cleaned up and take you home." Natsu said causing Mira to form a unhappy face "But I want to stay with you." Mira said as if she was a baby. This caused Natsu to laugh "What happened to the demon you were like when I was pounding you?" Natsu said with a chuckle cause Mira to blush considerably.

"Alright let's get cleaned up." Mira said.

 **In Natsu's car 10:05 PM**

"Natsu what are your parents like?" Mira asked. "Well I never met my mother she left when I was a baby so I don't remember her, and my dad well let's just say I don't see him a lot." Natsu said with a saddened face witch Mira noticed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Mira said as she felt bad for asking. "Don't worry about it, what are your parents like?" Natsu asked with a curious expression. "Well I never met my dad, so my mum looked after me by herself, she had me when she was really young as well." Mira said. "You said you have siblings who are they?" Natsu asked. "No I don't have any siblings they are my cousins Elfman and Lissana we are really close basically siblings." Mira said.

"Alright witch is your house?" Natsu questioned. "The big white one on the right." Mira said "Want me to walk you to the door?" Natsu questioned "I would love you to!" Mira responded while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey mum can you let me in I forgot my keys." Mira spoke into the intercom. "Sure thing darling." Mira's mum replied. The door opened, "Hi Mira, is this your boyfriend?" Mira's mum said. "Yes mum he is." Mira said while clinging to him protectively. "Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel it's a pleasure to meet you." Natsu said "Hi Natsu, I'm Cynthia Mira's mum but please just call me Cynth." Mira's mum now known as Cynthia said.

"Ok Mira I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips causing Cynthia to smile for her daughter. 'Dammit I really need to get a new boyfriend.' Cynthia thought 'Preferably a pink haired hottie' Cynthia had an afterthought.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." Mira said as she parted from the kiss.

"Bye Natsu!" Cynthia said


	3. A little Competition?

**The next day after the night of passion**

 **In home-room**

"Hey Mira, who are your friends I haven't met any of them." Natsu said as he put his hand onto her leg. "Well I have a lot of friends you want to meet them at lunch?" Mira asked with a very happy face from Natsu's simple gesture that showed his love for her. "Sure I would love to." Natsu said with a warm smile.

"Hey Natsu." Natsu heard a feminine voice call out his name causing him to turn from Mira and face a very filled out figure with short green hair. "Yes.. Brandish is it?" Natsu responded politely. "Yes, well what I wanted to know is if you want to go out some time?" Brandish asked while wiggling her foot on the point and with a faint blush printed on her face. "Well you see, I'm dating Mira and I mean I would be happy to go to the city and go shopping and stuff like that with you but as friends." Natsu said softly to try and not be rude. Brandish was a bit heartbroken to say the least but she forced a smile and spoke "I would love to do that!" Brandish replied with a smile as she hugged Natsu making sure to press her assets onto his chest. This caused Mira to stand up and speak very harshly "Get off of him right now, He's mine!" Mira said while pulling Brandish off of Natsu.

"Jeez I wasn't trying to steal Nastu from you but I cannot say that for the others that have eye's on Natsu." Brandish said 'including me!' She yelled in her head.

 **Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong**

The bell rang signalling the start of period 1

 **English**

"Today since we have a double I will let you and your partners to move to a space around the school to work on your assignment's." The teacher said witch caused a lot of YESSES to come from the students within the class room's.

"But you can only go in this class room or the main oval." The teacher said once more.

When Mira heard this she quickly grabbed Natsu's hand and ran towards the door to try and get the best spot on the oval.

 **Oval**

Nastu and Mira could be seen sitting on the very far side of the bright green oval sitting under a shaded tree.

"Sooo, Mira you want to come over today?" Nastu asked while blushing a little, Mira saw Natsu's face and smirked a little then asking "I would love to Natsu, but I have to help Erza after school today with some student council work you can come with me and then after I'm done we can go to your house or mine I don't mind."

"Sure, you want to go to your house after I wouldn't mind meeting your mum again." Nastu replied with a genuine smile

"Sweet, My house it is!" Mira said before jumping into Natsu raping her arms around him, causing Natsu to do the same.

 **After school: Student council room**

"Mira where do you want me to take these books?" Natsu asked with a calm voice. "Just take them into the storage room out back I think Erza is in there now look for her and ask her where she wants them." Mira replied while she placed a book upon the shelf.

 **Storage room**

"AHHHHH…. Finally, you opened huf…huf." This could be heard from a Natsu as he struggled to open the tough door leading into the storage room.

"Rrrrr, Erza are you in here?" Natsu asked with a mild voice, he got no response, "Erza?" He said once again… No response. Natsu slowly walk down the isles looking for her and started to here sniffles coming from the next book shelf over from him.

Natsu placed the books he was carrying onto a nearby desk and went to go check on the sniffles he had heard. When he reached the isle he spotted a Beautiful scarlet haired girl sitting with her knees pressed against her chest crying and sniffling.

"Um.. Erza are you ok.?" Nastu said slowly approaching Erza who was startled by the voice.

"Ow umm 'sniff' 'sniff' I'm fine…. Who are you?" Erza asked while still crying softly. "Ow, um, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Mira sent me with some books and asked me to bring them to you." "Ok just put them on that shelf over there." Erza said crying a little still while pointing to the book shelf.

 **After Natsu had finished moving the books**

(Natsu's PoV)

'I wonder what's wrong with Erza?' He said as he was about to leave the room before hearing more soft crys. 'I spose I should check on her.'

"Um Erza are you really ok?" Nastu said as he slid his back down the wall next to her.

Erza immediately smashed her face into Natsu chest crying heavily causing Natsu to put his arms around her and patting her on the back. "It's alright let it out." Natsu said calmly as he repeatedly places soft pats upon her back.

This continued for the next 3 minutes of her crying and him patting her back to provide comfort.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu asked in an almost loving way. Which caused Erza to feel secure. "It doesn't matter…" Erza was cut of quickly by Natsu "It does matter to me, I may not know you very well but I still have a heart and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left a beautiful girl crying alone." Natsu whispered into her ear. The last part caused her to blush and think how lovely Natsu is.

"Ok I'll tell you." Erza said as she sat up against his chest brushing against his manhood by accident causing Natsu to blush and try and contain himself.

"Well, today I saw my now X-boyfriend fooling around with another girl after I just recently gave him a chance and I kind of started to really love him the way he treated me for this past week, and know I realise that it was all an act and he was just using me…it just really hurts when someone plays with your emotions and just uses you…" Erza finished begging to cry a little again causing Natsu to snake his arms around her stomach and pull her in. "Please Erza don't cry anymore." Natsu whispered soflty into her ear.

 **Erza's thoughts**

'He's so warm, and strong… wait what am I thinking I don't even know him that well.. but.. he is so nice and I feel so attached to him already….. what is this feeling in my heart…is this real love?' She thought while pushing back into him more.

"What are you doing Natsu!" This could be heard from the entrance of the room from a shocked and beautiful woman.

"M-Mira, I swear it does not look like what it is." Natsu strutted to get out. "What do you mean?" Mira asked with a still furious look laced into her beautiful face. "Well you see I….." Natsu was cut short as Erza quickly responded. "Mira he found me crying when he got In here and helped me feel better after what Jellal that fuckboy did to me." Erza said with a calm expression until she got to saying Jellal then her face was filled with anger and disgust.

"Ow.. Ok well Natsu I'm….." Mira was cut short this time by the Scarlet hair beauty. "And now…. Im going to take him for my self!" Erza said with pride with a cheeky smirk plastid upon her face. "What no!, Natsu is mine and I will not give him to you!" Mira yelled as she ran towards Natsu and pulled him into her breasts. "Ow, is Mira scared of a little competition?" Erza said slyly "No I'm not but I was with him first but since you cannot accept your loss I think I have to show you just how seductive I can be." Mira said with a sly smirk almost like a demon. "Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Natsu said but was quickly answered by two voices "Not really."

"So how should be decide who gets Natsu?" Mira said while resting her chin on her hand. "Simple this weekend we both get Nastu for the day whoever he enjoys being with the most for the day that's who wins." Erza said. "Ok, but who goes first?" Mira said

"Let's let Nastu choose." Erza said as she faced him causing Mira to face him as well. "Well Natsu who will you have on Saturday?" Mira said with a sweet smile

"Rrrrr..Ummm…Erza will be in Saturday then Mira your on Sunday." Natsu replied with struggle because of the fierce looks he was given by the two beauty's.

"Fine, Nastu lets leave we don't want to be late for dinner." Mira said as she grabbed him and led him out of the storage room. "I'll see you tomorrow Erza" Natsu said before being dragged out of the room. "Bye Nastu." Erza replied waving off her new love.

 **End**

 **Thank-you so much for all of the support I am sorry for the really late update, this is because I was away for the 3-week holiday in Australia and just felt like going out with friends and the girlfriend witch does take a lot of time.**

 **I may have said this before but FanFiction is not the top of my priority's, I wright FanFiction because it's fun and is something I can just relax and write when there is no updates for other FanFiction. (Mainly because I only read Nastu x Girls from the Fairy tail Universe excluding Lucy because she is a simple bitch. Hehehe..**

 **Anyways Thankyou all for the reviews, I really appreciate it, The Next update will be Natsu's time at Mira's house and then it will cut to his day with Erza. Thankyou again for the support that you guys are giving me!**

 **Please if you have the time leave a review!**

 **DreamLSD Out!**


	4. True Love

"I'm home Mum, and I brought Natsu over." Mira slightly yelled "Hi darling, and its great to meet you again Natsu, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked as she walked towards the front door where Mira and Natsu where standing. "I would love to Cynth!" Nastu responded before being pulled upstairs by Mira. "Dinner will be done in 15 minutes Mira, also Elfman and Lissana are both at friends tonight so it's just us." "Ok mum I'm just going to have a quick shower." Mira yelled out. "Ok enjoy yourselves you two." Cynthia said with a smirk knowing what her words would do to the two.

Mira and Natsu were left blushing heavily but Mira pulled thru and said "Don't worry mum we will!" Mira yelled out, this caused both Natsu and Cynthia to blush 10 shades brighter, Cynthia had a shocked face plastid on her face not believing what Mira just said.

 **Mira's room**

"Mira why would you say that it's a bit embarrassing, and I don't want your mum to get the wrong idea." Natsu said still with a bit of pink on his face. "Don't worry Natsu she is very relaxed with this kind of thing." Mira said with a care free voice while dragging Natsu into the Bathroom.

The two where now standing in Mira's shower with the war water showering down on their body's. Mira was standing underneath the water with the water flowing down her womanly curves, the water bouncing of her firm assets. "Nastu.." Mira purred into Nastu's ear. "W-What M-Mira?" He said a bit startled. "You can face me we have done much, much more then shower together there is no reason to be embarrassed." Mira said pushing her soaped up assets into her back. "I know but if I look at you I don't think I'll be able to control myself and we have dinner soon, and well your mum might hear." Natsu said as her quickly turned around and brought her into a tight hug.

"Mira, Natsu Dinner is almost done, and Natsu I brought some of Elfmans cloths for you to where is you wish to stay the night I can wash your cloths for you." Cynthia said from outside the bathroom's door.

"O-Ok, thankyou Cynthia." Natsu strutted a little

'Hmm I wonder how big he is?" Cynthia thought from outside the door 'A little peak won't matter right?' she thought as she opened the bathroom door a little to have a peek. 'Wow he is very gifted.' She thought as she saw his semi hardened dick pressed between the two teens. 'I would not mind getting between those two.' She thought before being cut off by the water turning off and the oven timer going off, she quickly closed the door and went down stairs to check dinner.

 **Back with Natsu & Mira**

Mira exited the shower grabbing a towel before walking into her bedroom to change. Natsu was in the shower still letting the hot water run over his skin deep in thought for some odd reason. 'Man Mira's mum is so HOT… wait what am I thinking…but those thighs and her boobs…man I think I'm a official pervert now.' Natsu thought as he exited the shower grabbing a towel drying himself then wrapping it around his waist.

As Natsu entered Mira's room his hair slicked back from the water, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Mira standing in just a set of black lingerie holding in both hands two different coloured silk night gowns, "The rose one, or the white one Natsu?" Mira said with a innocent smile 'Damm he look so hot like that.' Mira thought before she felt two arms pull her into tight hug while she heard. "I wish you could not wear one, but since you asked I say wear the rose coloured one." Natsu said with a whisper in Mira's ear causing her to blush from the husky whisper Natsu did.

"Hey Mira where are the cloths your mum left out for me?" Natsu said as he pulled away from Mira looking for the cloths. "There just on the bed I think there my cousin's cloths when he was younger so they may be a bit tight." Mira said while putting on her silken night gown.

Natsu picked up the white shirt Cynthia had given him and put it on, it was a very tight fit causing the cotton to stretch a bit making the shirt a little see-through showing and outlining his abs and chest. Next he picked up a pair of blue and white boxes and dropped his towel, at this time Mira was done changing and had a short glimpse of Natsus Man meat. Natsu put the boxes on then saw Mira signalling him to follow her downstairs to dinner.

"Mira Natsu Dinne…." Cynthia was cut off by the two walking around the corner into the kitchen, her gaze quickly transferred from Her daughter to Natsu. 'HOTTTTTTTTTT' That's the only thought she had going thru her head at that time.

"Mum…Mum" She was quickly snapped of her thought process from the sound of her daughter. "Ow what sweetie?" Cynthia asked simply still looking at Natsu. "Are you ok? And whats for dinner?"

"Ow I'm fine, and for dinner I have made a bid juicy and succulent Lamb roast." She said with a wink directing it towards the two. Causing Mira and Natsu to blush a little.

"Well let's eat!" Cynthia said with a cheery face.

 **After dinner still at the table**

"So Natsu what are you parents like?" Cynthia said to make a conversation. "Um, well my Mother died when I was very young so I never really met her, and my dad well he travels for work way too much so I decided to just live by-myself for the rest of my schooling life while he works." Natsu said simply. "Sounds like my husband he was never around and when he found out about the Mira he left me." She said sadly but didn't care in all honesty. "Personally I cannot wait to have a family with kids I think it would be fun to watch your kids grow up and look after them." Natsu said with a smile causing both Mira and Cynthia to smile at how sweet Natsu is.

"He's a keeper Mira." Cynthia said with a smirk knowing full well that what she said would have a effect on her. "So true mum." Mira said surprising Her mother.

"Well I'm going to go have a shower." Cynthia said as she stood up, "Your welcome to come join me Natsu." Cynthia said with a teasing tone causing Natsu blush beet red. "WHAT!" Mira said. "Don't worry Mira I'm not going to take your precious boyfriend….yet." Cynthia said with a smirk "Mummmm, please stop the teasing, it's not like you're that desperate to steal MY boyfriend." Mira pleaded. "And what if I am?" Cynthia mumbled under her breath. "What?" Mira said with interest "Nothing have fun you two." With that said Cynthia ran upstairs to take a shower.

"Mira you want to go upstairs?" Natsu asked still sitting down next to Mira. "Sure." Mira replied with a semi saddened tone. Witch Natsu noticed. "What's wrong Mira?" Natsu asked with concern. "Well it's about what Erza and I and doing, you see we have been friends for such a long time and I really don't want this competition to ruin our friendship." This caught Natsu off guard. 'Wow I thought they had like a full on rivalry, but they are best friends why are they doing this if they area supposed best friends!' Natsu thought. "Mira if you don't want to do this then I will also not do it…but Erza may become even more depressed." Natsu said with sincerity.

"No I will do this but I don't know what I will do if you end up picking Erza over me." Mira said as she got up from her seat and offered her hand to Natsu who kindly accepted it and the two lovers made their way to Mira's bedroom.

 **In Mira's room**

"So what do you want to do Mira?" Natsu asked as he sat down on Mira's bed "I'm really tire to be honest, sorting out all of those books was very tiering, so do you just want to go to bed?" Mira answered. "Sure I'm quiet tired myself." Natsu said as he got up and went to the bathroom soon followed by Mira. Once in there they both washed their mouths and then headed back into the bedroom.

The two pulled back the covers and laid beneath them, Natsu reached over and turned off the light, then rolling back over coming face to face with Mira. "I love you Natsu." Mira said in a very loving and soft tone. "I love you to Mirajane." Natsu said as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a small but very loving lip lock.

Mira then shifted her body so that she was no longer facing Natsu she pushed her backside into Natsu, then curling up. Natsu quickly wrapped his right arm around Mira's Stomach and pulled her into him causing Mira to squeal slightly.

"Good night Mira." Natsu whispered into her ear before sleep took the both of them.

 **In Cynthia's shower**

Pleasure filled moans filled Cynthia's bathroom as she continued to moan a name as she pumped her finger's in and out of her tight entrance.

Nat-su!


End file.
